The goal of this Johns Hopkins Multidisciplinary Pediatric Pulmonary T-32 Training Grant is to produce outstanding, independent biomed, scientists to investigate the mechanisms, manifestations & cures of pediatric pulmonary disorders. The program will combine intensive training in a single area of investigation with exposure to pediatric lung-related research in a variety of other disciplines. Training will be available at the postdoc, level for qualified candidates with Ph.D., M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees & will include 2-3 yrs of advanced research experience. The proposed training program will expand the existing divisional training program, which currently provides training in pediatric lung-related research for 2 M.D. fellows/yr, to 5 fellows who can be both physicians and non-physicians. Increasing the number of postdoc, fellows will begin to address the glaring need for academically trained pediatric pulmonary specialists in this country. As a result of an extensive collaboration with research faculty in the Dept.'s of Pediatrics, Pathology & Medicine, the proposed Training Program offers many opportunities in pediatric lung-related research. These opportunities include mentored research in lung injury & development, epithelial transport/lung transplantation/cystic fibrosis, sleep disorders, clinical outcomes, infectious diseases/tuberculosis, asthma/allergy/inflammation, & epidemiology & behavioral science. Selected postdoc, trainees in the clinical sciences will be able to complete a year of required coursework to satisfy requirements for the M.P.H. degree, or further their training by taking other courses offered through the Bloomberg School of Public Health. The tutorial relationship between preceptor & trainee will be central to the research training experience. This will be supplemented by appropriate coursework, active participation in a program-wide conference schedule & presentation of original research at local & national scientific meetings. State-of-the art facilities, with approx. 60,000 sq. ft., are available for trainee research in the Dept.'s of Pediatrics & Medicine. Operation of the program will be the responsibility of the Program Dir. & Executive Comm., who will receive consultation from a Program Advisory Comm., Minority Advisory Comm. & External Advisory Comm. The existing training program has been highly successful & this high performance standard will be applied to the proposed expansion program.